Really I like him?
by Satsuki Kobayakawa
Summary: Namaku Alice. Aku adalah Bos termuda yang memimpin perusahaan Funland Company. Kebijaksanaanku, adalah membuat taman hiburan dengan mengambil alih Leaf Valley supaya desa ini lebih terkenal. Namun, aku juga tetaplah perempuan. Dia, selalu mengganggu rencanaku...dan juga hatiku.


"B-Bos, a-anda tidak apa-apa?!"

"Benar, apa anda terluka?!"

Suara-suara yang familiar kudengar, berusaha membangunkanku dari alam ketidaksadaranku. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Terlebih lagi, aku merasakan sesuatu menimpaku karena terasa berat.

"U-ugh.."

Kesadaranku perlahan terkumpul, saat aku mencium aroma tubuh maskulin secara tidak sengaja. Aroma tubuh yang sedikit tercampur dengan rerumputan segar—tumbuh subur di perkebunan milik _orang itu_.

Aku kenal dengan bau ini.

"T-Toy!? **Ekh, menjauh dariku!**"

Terkejut, aku langsung mendorongnya menjauh karena ternyata, dia menjadi 'sesuatu' yang menimpaku.

Terlebih, wajahnya entah disengaja atau tidak, itu terkena tepat di aset wanitaku.

"B-Bos, ada apa dengan anda? Mengapa wajah anda memerah seperti itu?"

"Charles, itu gara-gara kau."

Perdebatan antar kedua anak buahku yang bodoh itu benar-benar tidak menyelesaikan masalahku.

Dan lagi, _orang itu _hanya _innocent smile _dan menggaruk kepalanya—padahal sudah membuatku malu.

Tentu saja, aku sangat marah.

"Toy, lagi-lagi kau.."

Toy menggaruk kepalanya lagi, bingung.

Amarahku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Gara-gara kau, semua rencanaku gagal! Semuanya, kita pulang! Tunggulah pembalasanku, Toy!"

Percakapan yang berujung teriakan egoisku pun berakhir dengan kekalahanku—pasti.

Selalu saja, aku **kalah.**

Menghadapinya.

* * *

_**Biweekly prompt #2, Asha D**_

_**Harvest Moon : Hero of Leaf Valley, Natsume**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt, Humor**_

_**Summary : Namaku Alice. Aku adalah Bos termuda yang memimpin perusahaan Funland Company. Kebijaksanaanku, adalah membuat taman hiburan dengan mengambil alih Leaf Valley supaya desa ini lebih terkenal. Namun, aku juga tetaplah perempuan. Dia, selalu mengganggu rencanaku...dan juga hatiku.**_

* * *

**_"_**_**Really I.. **__**like** **him?"**_

* * *

"Bos, apa anda yakin baik-baik saja?", tanya salah satu anak buahku, yang tak lain adalah Charles. Dahiku semakin berkerut.

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja, Charles? Kau selalu saja gagal. Kau tidak berguna."

Aku menghardiknya, ia membatu seketika. Kekhawatiran Charles terhadapku benar-benar tidak bisa memperbaiki suasana, terutama hatiku.

Karena dia.

Karena Toy.

Saat itu, dia..

* * *

_**-Flashback, beberapa jam yang lalu-**_

* * *

_**-Normal Side-**_

* * *

"Aku yakin kita akan berhasil, Bos! Dengan _Tree Wild Mecha _ini, kita dapat mengalahkan laki-laki yang bekerja di pertanian itu!"

"Kerja bagus, Charles. Segera laksanakan rencananya, sebelum dia datang."

"Hati-hati, Charles. Jangan kau hancurkan lagi seperti biasanya."

"Diam kau, Renton."

Charles memulai, ia dengan santainya menekan-nekan dan mengendalikan _mecha _yang berbentuk pohon besar tersebut. _Mecha _buatan Charles itu terlihat menakutkan, karena bentuknya yang sangat besar, dengan dua tangan yang seperti gergaji, serta mata merah menyala.

Tentu saja, itu adalah selera favorit dari Charles.

"Hei Charles, cara mengontrolmu sangat payah sekali. Coba berikan padaku.", pinta Renton—anak buah Alice selain Charles.

Tentu saja, Charles menolaknya dengan mentah-mentah.

"Tidak mau. Kau tidak pernah membantuku sama sekali, jadi diam sajalah." Masih asyik dengan _remote control_-nya, Renton berusaha merebutnya.

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku membantumu kali ini!"

"Tidak, kau hanya akan merusaknya!"

"Ayolah, pinjamkan sebentar saja!"

"Tidak bisa!"

Terjadi adegan saling menarik _remote _yang dipegang Charles. Saling tak mau kalah, Alice yang menonton _'live action' _di depan matanya terbengong sementara.

Tak lama, karena terlalu kasar tarik-menariknya, _remote control _yang secara aneh juga mengendalikan _mechanical tree _tersebut juga menunjukkan keanehan.

_**BRAK**_

"Eh?"

Karena terlalu lama 'bermain', _mechanical tree _yang dikendalikan dengan _remote control _yang sedang diperebutkan Renton dan Charles, **menabrak pohon besar **di dekat robot tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Renton!? Lihat, karena kau robotku jadi tersangkut dan tak mau bergerak!"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau menyalahkanku!?"

Suasana semakin memburuk. Charles maupun Renton tak ada yang saling mengalah.

Alice mulai geram.

"Kalian berdua bodoh, hentikan! Bagaimana jadinya kalau terus seperti ini?! Sebentar lagi di-"

"Itu mereka, Toy."

Ucapan Alice terpotong dengan suara berat khas orang tua, dan kehadiran yang paling tidak diinginkan Alice, tentunya.

Karena akan menghancurkan rencananya.

Alice pun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"Cih, akhirnya kau datang juga Toy.", sergah Alice sebagai salam atas kedatangan Toy dan kakek tua yang bekerja sebagai tukang kayu—Woody.

"Aku sebenarnya tak masalah kalau kau menggunakan robotmu, _Funland Company_. Tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu untuk mengganggu pekerjaanku." Sergah Woody sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Hmph, apa anda lupa, kakek tua? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, bahwa aku akan mengambil alih desa ini?"

Perkataan sarkastik Alice membuat Woody sedikit tersinggung. Namun, ketika Woody melihat robot berbentuk pohon yang-jelas-milik-Alice-tersangkut di pohon, ia tersenyum—kemenangan.

"Sepertinya keadaan berbalik. Aku kasihan melihatmu. Berkata seperti itu, dengan robot yang sudah rusak dan tersangkut di pohon? Sulit dipercaya, bila kalian akan mengambil alih kota kami."

"Ayo Toy, lebih baik kita pulang. Kurasa mereka tak akan bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk sementara." Ajak Woody kepada Toy—yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan Woody dan Alice.

"Ada apa, Toy?", tanya Woody yang merasa ganjil dengan kelakuan Toy yang terlihat sedang berpikir serius.

"Aku mau menolong Alice." Jawabnya setelah diam selama kurang lebih 10 menit yang langsung membuat mata Woody membulat seketika.

"Mengapa kau menolongnya?! Bukankah mereka itu orang-orang yang selalu mengganggumu dan bahkan akan menghancurkan ladangmu?!" Tidak setuju dengan jawaban Toy tadi, Woody mengutarakan hal logika yang mungkin bisa membuat remaja petani itu berubah pikiran.

Toy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kakek Woody. Alice terlihat kesulitan."

Woody menatap Toy tidak percaya.

"Jangan konyol, Toy. Ini bukan saatnya untuk merasa simpati terhadap orang seperti mereka." Ujar Woody semakin meyankinkan.

Namun, sepertinya Toy sudah memantapkan keputusannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, kek. Terlebih, kalau robot itu dibiarkan, aku takut kalau itu akan semakin merusak pohon-pohon yang lain. Apakah Kakek senang jika tidak bisa mendapat _lumber _lagi karena robot tersebut?" Pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh remaja petani sedikit menyadarkan Woody akan sesuatu, namun Woody segera mengalihkannya.

"Tidak, Toy. Segeralah pulang, aku yakin akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Biarkan saja mereka."

"Maafkan aku kek, aku tetap akan disini."

Woody akhirnya mulai geram. Ia tidak menyangka, remaja petani yang dikenalnya sangat baik—terlalu baik malah, terutama sifatnya, sampai-sampai mau membantu masalah yang sedang dialami musuh orang-orang se-_Leaf Valley _tersebut, _Funland Company_.

Woody pun menyodorkan _Super Axe_ miliknya. Dengan amarah tertahan, ia pun berkata.

"Baiklah, lakukan. Laki-laki tidak akan menarik ucapannya. Kupinjamkan alatku."

Toy mengibaskan tangannya, setelahnya ia mengambil kapak yang ternyata lebih baik kualitasnya dari milik Woody dari ranselnya.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Toy memulai, meniup kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangannya—khas ketika orang akan menebang pohon, supaya tidak licin ketika memegang gagang kapaknya. Ia pun mengambil kapaknya, dan dengan kuat Toy mengayunkan _ultra axe_-nya kearah batang pohon besar—yang telah menjadi sasaran tabrakan robot besar berbentuk pohon juga.

_**DRAKK!**_

Ayunan pertama. Sebuah sayatan kecil menganga di tempat ayunan kapak Toy.

_**DRAKK!**_

Ayunan kedua. 'Luka' yang dihasilkan semakin melebar.

_**DRAKK! DRAKK! DRAKK!**_

Tiga kali ayunan sekaligus Toy lakukan. Keringat sudah mulai menngalir bebas melewati pelipisnya.

_**DRAKK! DRAKK!**_

Kali ini hanya dua kali ayunan, namun sudah cukup membuat batang pohon tersebut sedikit oleng.

_**DRAKK!**_

Ayunan terakhir, dengan kuat serta kekuatan seorang laki-laki tentunya. Setelahnya, tak beberapa lama, pohon besar itu pun oleng.

Namun, Toy tersadar akan sesuatu.

Batang pohon tersebut, oleng dan akan menimpa mengarah..Alice?

Alice yang baru sadar akan bahaya, dia sudah terlambat untuk menyingkir. Alice bahkan tidak sempat untuk berteriak.

"**Awas!"**

Dengan tenaga yang masih cukup, segera saja Toy lari ke arah Alice yang mematung. Toy memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga, untuk meloloskan dirinya dan Alice dari pohon yang hampir menimpa mereka berdua.

Semua orang yang menonton adegan tersebut—bahkan Charles sang pemilik robot, sampai menjatuhkan _remote control_-nya saking terkejutnya.

Lain dengan Woody, beberapa saat kemudian, dia menyunggingkan senyuman lembut. Senyum kebanggaan terhadap remaja petani yang berani mempertaruhkan nyawanya, seperti Toy.

Tersadar setelah lamanya mencerna kejadian diluar dugaan yang baru saja terjadi, Charles dan Renton segera menghampiri Bos muda mereka.

"B-Bos, a-anda tidak apa-apa?!"

"Benar, apa anda terluka?!"

Charles maupun Renton kembali terkejut—walau tidak separah yang tadi, karena melihat..

Toy menindih Alice dengan keadaan seperti akan melakukan _you-know-what _tanpa sengaja.

Alice, yang samar-samar mendengar anak buahnya memanggilnya, mulai tersadar dari keadaan alam bawah sadarnya.

"U-ugh.."

Terlebih, ia juga menyadari posisinya sekarang dengan Toy, sontak warna merah hampir mendekati buah _cranberry _telah menghiasi seluruh wajahnya.

"T-Toy!? **Ekh, menjauh dariku!**"

Dengan sigap, Alice segera mendorong kuat tubuh tegap nan maskulin yang sedikit basah oleh keringat tersebut.

"B-Bos, ada apa dengan anda? Mengapa wajah anda memerah seperti itu?"

"Charles, itu gara-gara kau."

Perdebatan antara kedua anak buah Alice sepertinya tidak memperbaiki suasana hati Alice yang sudah memburuk.

"Toy, lagi-lagi kau.."

Alice yang menggeram hanya membuat Toy menggarukkan belakang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit karena dorongan Alice—serta ekspresi bingung yang sudah terlihat dari mimiknya.

"Gara-gara kau, semua rencanaku gagal! Semuanya, kita pulang! Tunggulah pembalasanku, Toy!"

* * *

_**-Back to Alice Side-**_

* * *

Ya, kurasa itulah yang telah membuat hatiku terus berdetak dengan tidak nyaman. Aku tak ingin mengakuinya, bahwa aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkanku.

Aku pun beranjak dari kursiku.

"Bos, a-anda mau kemana?", tanya Charles kepadaku yang terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Mencari udara segar.", ucapku datar tanpa mempedulikan kekhawatirannya dan segera pergi dari tempatku.

**.**

**.**

"Haahh.."

Keadaanku benar-benar tidak baik. Setiap aku berusaha berpikir jernih, yang teringat adalah kejadian siang tadi.

Menyebalkan, ini benar-benar bisa menjatuhkan reputasiku.

Kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa harus dia?

Kenapa harus dia?

Arghh, bahkan otakku yang biasanya selalu jenius pun, untuk saat-saat seperti ini menjadi tidak berguna.

Yah, kurasa ketenangan di _Maple Lake _ini sedikit menenangkanku, dan dengan bau susu hangat yang enak... eh?

Susu hangat? Darima-

"Silahkan."

"**Kyaa!**"

Mendadak, Toy sudah ada di sampingku sambil menyodorkan _mug _berwarna _pink _berisikan susu hangat. Tentu saja, aku sangat terkejut karena keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Dengan baju seperti itu, aku yakin kau kedinginan di larut malam ini.", jelasnya tanpa memperdulikan keterkejutanku dan malah tersenyum dengan polosnya.

'_Ugh, menyebalkan..'_

Entah kenapa, perkataannya membuatku malu.

"Nah, minumlah. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Toy tetap tersenyum, dan masih menyodorkan _mug_-nya semakin mendekat padaku.

"Nanti keburu dingin."

Mau tidak mau, aku menerimanya.

Dengan sedikit gengsi, aku menyeruput sedikit susu hangat yang ia berikan.

"..enak.."

Satu kata yang tak biasa terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku sendiri, terkejut ketika aku baru menyadarinya. Sepertinya, Toy juga sedikit tercengang dengan perkataanku—ketika kulihat dari sudut mataku.

Sesaat kemudian, ia pun tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Sapi-sapiku memang baik sekali telah memberikan susu terbaiknya.", ucapnya sambil nyengir.

'_Kenapa dia santai sekali? Apa dia tidak bermasalah dengan keadaannya?'_

"..."

"..."

Diantara kami, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Keheningan yang sunyi, aku hanya bisa menatap _mug _yang masih terisi setengah, susu hangat pemberiannya yang mulai mendingin. Sedangkan Toy sendiri, juga tengah memandangi _Maple Lake _yang tenang dengan pantulan cahaya rembulan yang.. indah.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa ini menenangkan kegalauanku.

"..ehm, Alice..?"

Suara yang sedikit terdengar ragu-ragu tersebut memanggilku, tak lain dari Toy sendiri yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingku.

"..huh?"

Aku menoleh padanya.

"_Orange Cookie _ini sangat enak lho kalau di celupkan kedalam susu.", ucapnya ringan seenaknya sambil mencelupkan sebuah kuenya yang dimaksud ke _mug _susuku, lalu memakannya sekali lahap.

Aku sempat tercengang dengan kelakuannya yang sangat-tidak-sopan, tapi tetap saja, aku masih tetap dalam keadaan membeku, menatapnya.

Entah sejak kapan, tangan kirinya yang terbalut _glove _berwarna hitam dengan corak simpel warna merah itu, sudah memegang piring yang berisikan beberapa kue yang ia sebutkan tadi. Masih dengan kegiatan makan ringannya, terkadang tangan kanannya yang—sudah terlepas dari _glove _pasangannya—nan tidak sopan karena sesekali mencelupkan kuenya ke _mug _berisi susu yang kupegang ini, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

Terlebih, saat melihat di sekitar sudut bibirnya terdapat remah-remah dari kue yang ia makan.

"Santai sekali, kau lupa siapa sebenarnya aku?", sergahku dengan nada sarkastik. Aku bermaksud menyindirnya, namun sepertinya ia tidak terpengaruh.

Toy hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kamu Alice, kan?", balasnya santai dengan sedikit sebelah alis yang terangkat. Ucapannya yang terdengar seperti orang bodoh itu jelas-jelas membuat dahiku berkerut, dan sudut bibir yang menekuk ke bawah.

"Hanya itu?"

Toy pun memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya. Tak lupa, ia ternyata juga menyadari ada remah-remah kue di sekitar pipinya lalu dengan cepat ia membersihkannya juga.

"Alice, gadis manis yang hebat dalam memimpin perusahaannya dalam usianya yang terbilang.. tak jauh dariku?" Tambahnya yang sedikit membuatku tersipu karena mendengar kata 'manis' dan 'hebat', tapi segera kusembunyikan.

"K-kau sendiri, sudah tahu 'kan, apa yang akan kulakukan ke desamu dan ladangmu?" Lagi, aku menanyakannya dengan pertanyaan tersamarkan—walaupun sialnya aku sedikit gagap dari ucapanku.

"Hmm, aku tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

Saat aku akan melontarkan pertanyaan lagi, Toy sudah terlanjur mengambil kesempatan itu.

"..tapi, aku tidak suka Alice jika terus membuat hal-hal yang membuat para penduduk tidak nyaman."

* * *

_**-Normal Side-**_

* * *

Alice sempat tersentak dengan perkataan tambahan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda bertopi terbalik tersebut. Namun, sepertinya ia sudah menduga bila Toy akan berkata begitu juga.

Alice menjadi terdiam, Toy pun meneruskan kembali.

"Aku tidak benci Alice, kok. Sungguh."

Terlihat sedikit kesusahan, Alice berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu juga, untuk membalas perkataan pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"L-lalu, k-kenapa tadi kau mengatakan,-"

"Karena aku tidak bisa membenci orang lain."

Mata bermanik _hazel _secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan manik kuning _lemon_. Mata yang tersirat suatu perasaan tertentu, namun pemuda bermanik _hazel _itu hanya menampilkan senyum yang cukup aneh bagi Alice.

Semilir angin berhembus perlahan, menerpa dua orang yang tengah saling menatap dengan perasaan masing-masing. Rambut _silver _yang terkuncir _twintail _rapi maupun coklat _hazel _pendek dengan satu poni yang mencuat karena topi yang ia balik itu, terlihat menari-nari bebas mengikuti alunan hembusan angin lembut malam. Ketenangan yang terlalu sunyi, sampai-sampai hanya suara gemericik air kecil serta gesekan sayap dari serangga, terdengar oleh mereka.

Sinar rembulan memang hanya memantulkan cahayanya tidak seterang ketika _fullmoon_, namun sinar itu cukup untuk melihat wajah masing-masing mereka berdua.

Namun, sepertinya itu cukup kuat untuk mengembalikan jiwa mereka yang terasa telah pergi dari tubuh mereka secara sesaat. Dengan cepat, Alice memalingkan wajahnya dari Toy ke bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di air danau tersebut.

'_Apa-apaan dia? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirinya.' _Alice membatin demikian.

Alice menggenggam erat _mug _yang berisikan susu yang sudah dingin.

"Aku mengerti, Alice berusaha membantu desa ini supaya lebih terkenal dengan membangun sebuah taman bermain yang besar di seluruh desa. Namun, apakah kau tidak berpikir tentang dimana nantinya penduduk akan tinggal, bila kau membangunnya?"

Kali ini, Alice dengan cepat membalas perkataan pemuda petani tersebut.

"Sudah konsekuesi, tidak dapat dirubah. Kecuali dengan kau membayarku 50.000 G atau desa ini sudah terkenal sebelum rencanaku terwujud."

"Aku tahu."

"Sudah 1 tahun berlalu, aku yakin kau pasti sudah mempersiapkannya."

'_Eh?' _Alice sedikit terkejut dengan ucapannya barusannya.

"Tentu saja. Desa ini dulunya desa yang ditempati mendiang kakekku, jadi aku pasti akan menyelamatkan _Leaf Valley_. Tapi, sepertinya aku salah."

Toy terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan.

"..semua penduduk yang baik, dengan senang hati membantuku. Tidak, kami semua juga saling mencari cara untuk membuat kota ini terkenal dan terselamatkan."

"Gigih sekali." Komentar Alice singkat dan langsung membuat Toy terkekeh.

"Desa ini mempunyai semua hal yang tidak kumiliki saat di kota. Seperti, Joe yang memancing seberapa lama pun namun tidak pernah dapat ikan dan tetap tidak menyerah, Ponta yang sangat menyukai memancing dari lubuk hatinya terdalam, Rudolph yang dingin namun dia sangat baik membantuku di tambang, gunung yang indah dengan berbagai macam hewan lucu, serta.."

Toy memberi jeda dalam ucapannya. Ia mengambil batu kecil di sekitarnya, lalu ia lempar ke danau di depannya tersebut. Sebuah percikan air muncul di tempat jatuhnya batu yang Toy lempar.

"..danau yang indah, dan masih banyak yang lain lagi, tidak bisa kusebutkan. Sayang sekali, bila akan dihancurkan."

Alice semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lekat-lekat bayangannya di air yang mulai terganggu karena gelombang air akibat batu Toy barusan.

"_Maple Lake _adalah tempat favoritku untuk memancing, maupun menyendiri. Danau indah dengan air jernih serta ikan-ikan air tawar yang enak untuk dimasak selain di laut."

Alice pun melirik ke bayangan air cerminan dari pemuda petani yang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya tersebut.

Kali ini, ia dapat menerka senyuman yang terkembang dari wajah pemuda itu—senyum miris, serta tatapan mata yang sendu.

'_Toy begitu mencintai _Leaf Valley_.'_

Alice mulai merasakan kalau dadanya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Bukan, bukan karena ia sedang sakit ataupun sesak di dadanya.

Alice merasakan kehangatan yang aneh di dalam dadanya, setelah mendengar cerita dari Toy, terutama saat ia mengutarakan tempat favoritnya.

"..jadi.."

Toy tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri, seraya memakai _glove _yang ia letakkan di sampingnya ke tangan kanannya.

Alice hanya bisa diam mendengarkan.

"..aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil alih desa kami, Alice. Dengan cara apapun, aku akan menghentikanmu dan robot-robotmu."

Toy menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi dan putih. Tersirat, wajahnya tak lagi terlihat muram maupun sedih, sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya erat-erat.

Alice terpaku melihat sikap kegigihan Toy. Tanpa ia sadari, rona merah sudah muncul sedari tadi di pipinya yang sedikit _chubby _tersebut.

Mendadak, Alice juga ikut berdiri—tergesa-gesa.

"S-s-sudahlah! P-percuma bicara denganmu, y-yang jelas, a-aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Toy! Ingatlah, jangan harap aku ini menyukaimu atau apa ya, kali ini aku memang kalah!", ucap Alice terbata-bata dengan sedikit nada tinggi dan gugup, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Toy dengan telunjuk kirinya karena tangan kirinya yang bebas dari memegang _mug_.

Toy hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"A-aku akan membalasmu, dan mengalahkanmu, Toy! Kubuat kau akan mengakui semua kehebatanku!"

Setelah mengucapkan perkataan yang terdengar sangat konyol itu—serta sudah menghabiskan susu dingin di _mug_ yang secara tidak sengaja terbawa, Alice langsung berbalik dan pergi menjauhi Toy yang menggarukkan belakang kepalanya.

'_..dan aku tak akan kalah untuk mengakui perasaanku padamu, Toy..'_

**-The End-**

* * *

_**-Omake-**_

* * *

"Gosh, kau terlihat semangat sekali seperti biasanya, Toy.", gumam seekor rakun bertopi jerami yang sedari tadi memancing di _Maple Lake _di saat terjadi maupun setelah perdebatan aneh antara Alice dan Toy. Toy tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Ponta. Sepertinya dia juga tidak bisa melihatmu, padahal Alice sudah sedari tadi disini."

"Gosh, begitulah. Tapi, cukup dengan Toy, aku sudah tidak kesepian."

"Hahaha, aku senang kalau menurutmu begitu. Ngomong-ngomong.."

"Gosh, ada apa, Toy?"

Toy menggarukan belakang kepalanya-yang sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaanya.

"_Mug pink_ berisi susu tadi yang kuberikan pada Alice.. Ikut terbawa olehnya, ya?"

"Gosh, sepertinya begitu.."

"Ah, sudahlah tidak apa-apa deh.."

* * *

**A/N : FANDOOMMM PERTAMA DI HARVEST MOON! *tebar bunga* #dilempar lemari# Ehem, akhirnya bisa selesai.. Sempat ngerasa kalau ini fic rada gaje.. *hiks* Ah, tapi saya membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati lho~ Gegara lagi gila main HM HoLV di android pake emu, jadi ada ide buat ini. Untung pas sebelum deadline. Hehe.  
**

**Terima kasih buat Asha D, sudah membuat challenge seperti ini. Agak susah sih, karena saya bukan manusia yang suka cerita klise, tapi ini tantangan yang sangat menarik buat saya, jadi saya mencoba untuk menyanggupi.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian yang sangat sempit untuk membaca fic abal-abal saya. **

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.**

**Regards,**

**Satsuki Kobayakawa, for The 17th Anniversary  
**


End file.
